Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 19 - Nue Objective
Opening Text H0li CRaP...JImb is a Morduror! (a montage Quigley, Alex, Krag and Leera cuts in) He mIGht REallly KilL dem All...(video of each Krag Krew member interrupts) ButTs whatT HaPPEns to I?! (Video of the Krew on the couch with Krag jumping up and down cuts in) ENDlest Torchers?! Fohevah?! (Video of different emotional Jim Jam's interrupts) MaYBEE a d0or wiLL stop thEM? (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met "When last we met the the Krag Krew were navigating a tricky situation in Dormyn’s Ford. The people there were terrified after a series of mysterious deaths over several months, start with Sire DeFount himself and sweeping through the populous seemingly at random. Nightmares, disease and monsters were the talk of the town. With some believing that these strange events were a lingering curse from Therinel the storm hag, killed by the Krag Krew, some months past. ''Abigail DeFount'''' now in charge of Dormyn’s Ford pleaded with the Krag Krew to intervene and Quigley eagerly agreed, though the others were far more interested in what the pay would be for such work. They met with the new'' head of the DeFount house guard, Jerrin Hasp, who ordered one of his subordinates to accompany the Krag Krew as they investigated these deaths. The Krew was delighted to see that it was Clairet but oddly she did not seem to remember them at all or have any idea who Clairet was, insisting that her name was Trellia. The Krew made their way through town asking Bartlebee about the deaths and then moving own to the old temple of Serene to examine the bodies.They discovered that each of the victims had suffered a different deadly disease, but strangely they had all died of what appeared to be a venomous snake bite. '' ''Following rumors of monster sightings they heard of a strange beast with a tiger's body, a monkey's face and a viper for its tail. Bartlebee found legend of a creature known as a Nue that hunted victims through their nightmares and slowly killed them with cruel glee. Following up on a second rumor, they heard of a woman's bedroom that was broken into and a lock of her hair was stolen. Bartlebee deduced that this could be in service to the nue, which could use pieces of its victims to form a link to their minds and make them more susceptible to its nightmare powers. As if this was not bad enough, Krag woke up the next morning missing a lock of his own hair. Suspicions arose about Jerrin Hasp and the Krew decided to investigate his home. Kimbulton and Trellia were sent ahead to scout while the rest of the Krew waited nearby. They made their way into the house and discovered nothing out of the ordinary until they broke into the basement. There they discovered dozens of chests full of random clothing and bits of sundry items collected from townsfolk and a chilling painting of monstrous eyes. '' ''While they were distracted by the scene two living shadows ambushed them sapping their strength in a sudden and devastating assault. Kimbulton blew a war horn to signal his friends and they could not arrive in time to stop the shadows from ripping his essence from his body and transforming it into a new fledgling shadow. Trellia distraught by the scene rushed to try and avenge her fallen comrade but was also struck down. '' ''The Krag Krew knew that they were in terrible straights but fought on against the shadows unwilling to let their friends remain as undead shades. They destroyed the shadows, putting their friends to rest but then the DeFount house guard arrived and discovered a terrible scene. Jerrin Hasp accused them of murdering Trellia and they were hauled off to prison. Quigley: Not before I punched him in the face. Jim: You did punch him in the face. But we do not join them there. Instead we turn to a small camp outside of Dormyn’s Ford where Alex sits alone waiting for her companions to leave the wretched backwaters so she can join them. Alex, you hear the sound of someone approaching. What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Black Chainmail Dice Bag - Norse Foundry * 38 Eligible Hosts on Twitch. * Winner rolled by Garrow (Adam Rady) * Be sure to check this link for the latest Discount Codes before you shop. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Garrow Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Castriel Dryston Episodes - Dragons and Things